


烟草 一、

by Natsukistark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsukistark/pseuds/Natsukistark
Summary: 未成年人请在成年人陪同下观看成年人请找个没人的地方自己偷摸观看





	烟草 一、

01.

他今天特意开了他最低调的车，因为不想引人注目。

他把车停在某个不知名酒吧的停车场，门口招牌上乱七八糟的霓虹灯光打在他的脸上。

他打开车门，昂贵的皮鞋踩在沥青地面上，回手狠狠甩上车门。 

他戴着自己看起来颜色最正常的墨镜。

他的大衣口袋里塞着一盒雪茄。 

他伸手拽起衬衣衣领。 

他打开酒吧的大门。

他今天……是来抓某个翘课不归家失联叛逆期晚来的小崽子。

 

他那个养了十年的小崽子，褐色头发每天梳的正正齐齐，后脑勺的发梢带着压不下去的卷儿。衣橱各种颜色款式的卫衣，早餐之前挑出来两件拎着蹦蹦跳跳的到他的面前，问他这件好不好看，那件搭不搭配，什么颜色适合今天的天气？

每天送他上学的路上都乖乖的坐着，嘴里喋喋不休，清亮的声线跟CD里播放的音乐形成一首此起彼伏的交响曲。下车之前都会乖乖说一句，Mr.Stark，路上小心，放学记得接我呀。 

偶尔早上会起得很早，在厨房忙忙碌碌的做着在什么网站上学到的食物。他甚至不需要什么夸奖，只要吃上一口之后再继续吃下第二口，他就会亮着他好似倒映着整个世界的圆眼睛，挂着嘴角藏不住的笑，喊着，Mr.Stark you’re the best！ 

当偶尔问起成绩的时候，他会从书包里拿出他全A+的成绩单递到面前。嘴里说着还会继续努力，Mr.Stark当年肯定更厉害什么的，眼睛却偷瞄着他的表情，等着他的夸奖。 

考进MIT那天他是那么的高兴，好似自己辛辛苦苦栽了数年的夹竹桃，终于绽放了最绚烂花朵。他不住的拍着崽子的肩膀，甚至比自己公司市价上涨翻几倍的时候还要高兴的多。 然而高兴还没有几天，在他跟崽子喝酒庆祝的夜晚，一场突如其来的告白打破了所有美好的气氛，还附赠一个青涩的吻，在他愣神的瞬间印在了他的嘴角。 

他感觉他的脑子晕的像被飞船带着在外太空穿梭了几个星云然后没有缓冲的直接塞回来。 

他胸膛的心脏跳动的像是跟脑子一起去外太空逛了一圈，不需要起搏器，心跳的声音就清晰的鼓动在耳边。 

他中了夹竹桃的毒。 

他当然不能同意，他甚至不敢回应。他的思维高速运转，什么伦理什么性向，同时又慌乱的不知道要表达什么，眼前闪过无数次那孩子偷偷凝视他的表情，被他发现后的慌乱，现在都有了解释。 他僵硬的身体，冷凝的表情，微颤的眼睫毛，而在他身边的是那个朝夕相处的人，很容易的从这些肢体语言上收到了他的回复。没有再理会这个中毒人，回到了自己的房间。 

第二天清晨，崽子带着自己行李踏上了前往MIT的旅途，他在落地窗边看着他的夹竹桃头也不回的离开了他的视线。 

一离开就是三个月。没有电话，没有信息，没有邮件，仿佛十年的朝夕相处就是一场幻觉。 直到MIT的学务处给他打电话，告诉他，他乖了十年的崽子从开学第一次报到之后，在没有再出现过校园里。 

很好，晚来的叛逆期。 

“嘿Pepper，我去马萨诸塞一趟，这几天就是五角大楼给炸了也不要联系我。”他给他的助手打了个电话。 

“你要去做什么？” 

“教育孩子！”Tony.你爸爸永远是你爸爸.Stark握着电话，恶狠狠的说道。 

 

爆炸的音乐，颜色杂乱的射灯，还有舞台上围着钢管跳舞的女郎。 

这是个什么低品位的地方。他在心里恶狠狠的嫌弃着。 他的目光在光影流离的就舞池里扫过，到处都是疯疯癫癫的青少年，他简直不敢想象他的睡衣宝宝会出现在这种地方。 

“定位显示在您的10点钟方向，boss。”Friday的声音从耳机传来。 

 

Peter.叛逆期晚来.白眼狼.Parker，他举起面前的酒杯，胡乱的往嘴里灌着，他甚至不知道这是不是他的杯子。 

女孩子紧紧挨着他的手臂，甜笑着给他倒满酒杯，然而他还不知道她是叫Lucy还是叫Allen。 

另一个女孩子递给他一支烟，他娴熟的叼在牙齿间，就着女孩子嘴边已经点燃的香烟，引燃自己的这只。虽然他们亲密的脸都要贴在一起，他也不知道这女孩子是叫Kara还是叫Jay。 

又有女孩儿喊着他的名字凑过来，他拿起酒杯，打招呼只能说“Hi~”，因为他仍旧不知道她的名字，然而并不影响他俩在众人的口哨声中来一个交杯酒。 

他不记得他已经喝了多少杯，十几杯或者二十几杯，伏特加或者威士忌。他前十八年的人生并没有喝过酒，显而易见跟什么法定年龄没有关系，因为某个人肯定不喜欢看他喝酒。不只是喝酒，他那前十八年尽皆全力远离一切不美好的词汇，就因为那个人可能的不喜欢。 

而现在，坐在卡座里左拥右抱的Peter.Parker已经什么都不在乎了，因为他也已经变成了那不喜欢中的一份子。 

胸前的纽扣被不知道谁解开到第四颗，他还来不及用衣袖抹掉嘴角的酒，面前的杯子就又被满上。女孩子们凑过来拽着他的领子要看他衣服下面的胸肌和分成八块的腹肌，外套口袋里塞着几盒不同牌子的烟，他全部甩出来随意拿出一根夹在手指尖，马上就有打火机来给他点火。他右边没打几天的耳洞上面戴着的是一个金色的耳圈，不知道被谁趁乱拿了去，同样不知是谁的女孩子摘下了她的钻石耳钉戴在了Peter的耳垂上，盖住还未干涸的血迹。

更多人围了过来，胡乱的抽着烟，随意的干着酒。

几只手摸着他的胸，他并不拒绝，晕晕沉沉的感觉这似乎不错。胸前的口袋不知道什么时候还被塞了50刀，他嘴角弯起一个迷离的微笑，拿出纸币放在唇边一吻，用中指食指夹着塞进了裤腰，引得周圈的姑娘们尖叫着纷纷掏出美刀向他扔来，还有更大胆的直接塞进了腰带里。

他的大脑晕成一团，手抖的简直要拿不稳杯子，仰头一口干掉，空杯子随手扔在姑娘们的大腿上。

他从烟盒里抖出一支烟叼在嘴里，拒绝了打火机，从沙发缝里摸出一盒火柴。就像他曾经看过的某个old man抽雪茄的样子，中指食指夹着火柴梗，在盒边擦两下，迸发出的火光微弱的映在他的瞳孔里，唇边抽动着吸两口气点烟，然后吐出一口烟雾。

烟雾曾经模糊了他的脸。

烟雾现在模糊了他的眼。

隔着烟雾他看见了他最爱的那个人。他现在一定是喝太多了，才会想他。

这不对。即使没有喝多，他也好似一直看见他就在身边。因为他无时不刻不在想他，用尽全身力气的想他，这就是一直刻在他骨子里的本能，所以他才看见了那个留着性感小胡子大眼睛曾经也爱他的人。

这一定是幻觉。

 

这一定是幻觉。

Tony.Stark对自己说道。

他还从未见过那孩子穿衬衫的样子，旁边的姑娘趁他仰头喝掉一整杯酒的时候解开了第四颗纽扣。酒顺着他的唇角滑到脖颈，随着他上下翻滚的喉结一起滚动。他撂下杯子只挑了挑眉，毫不在意的露出他的锁骨和一半的人鱼线给那些眼睛冒光的人欣赏。

粉红色从他的耳根一直蔓延到胸膛，而脸上却白的透光，他根本不知道自己现在有多诱人。他的眼角，他的唇边，都是醉的。

他的手指那么修长，更适合弹钢琴或者弹吉他，现在却夹着一根烟在食指和中指的第二指节。

叼着烟和别人玩着什么奇怪的游戏，被人抢走了耳圈，还带着星星点点的血迹。

大拇指和中指捏着仅剩一点的烟头猛地吸了一口然后扔到地上，抬起鞋跟轻轻的碾着。嘴里的烟雾还没飘散，又有新人拿着酒杯找来参加新的一轮香槟塔。

一杯接一杯，一根接一根。

Tony突然对自己过去十年内引以自豪的教育方法产生了深入骨髓的怀疑，他一直竭力避免让自己所有的负面远离他那最亲爱的孩子，然而眼前的景象无可避免的让他想起了年轻的自己，不知道现在是该当一个气愤的家长，还是一个放荡的同行者。

他想剁掉伸进他衣服里的手，他想拦住伸向他的酒杯。

他口干舌燥，急需什么来拯救他干燥的唇舌，例如说——那被酒液浸湿的嘴唇。

这孩子抽烟的样子简直跟他一模一样。

在口中含着一口辛辣的气息，然后像呼吸一样——咽下去，然后一点一点吐出烟气。

他想要的更多了——想舔舐他耳边的血迹，想品尝他指尖的水滴，想抢夺他嘴边的半根烟。

他们忽然间隔着烟雾对上了彼此的眼睛。中间隔着群魔乱舞，眼神之间却连上了线，看不见，挣不断。

Tony感觉被注视的是他，又不是他。Peter投射过来的眼神满满装着回忆和痛苦，那表情好似是在回味人生的走马灯，视线把他钉在原地挪不动脚步。

负罪感此时像浪潮一样向他扑过来，他站在这浪潮中唯一的礁石上。他想到他的身边，就必须抛弃他脚下的礁石，哪怕被海水淹没头顶，顶着狂风暴雨，最后带着满身的潮湿，就只为到他的身边。

他迈出了第一步。

 

Peter在看他的幻觉，漫不经心的，又认真的，赤裸裸的。用眼神描绘他的脸颊，他的腰线，他被西装裤包裹的长腿，直到他的幻觉向他迈出了第一步。

嗯？

我刚才嗑药了吗，怎么这年头自我臆想还3D会动？

他傻傻的盯着Tony一步一步走过来，侧身闪避周围扭动的人群，抬腿上台阶时西装紧贴着他腿侧的线条，大衣下摆随着摆动不断变换着射灯的颜色，抬手推墨镜时从衣袖露出的手腕，还有他回应的眼神。

“嘿小伙子，你多钱一晚？”Tony站靠在Peter的沙发背，拿出钱夹在Peter的眼前晃了一下，随手掏出一沓美刀塞进还在傻愣愣看他的小伙子的衬衫口袋里，“这些够买你一夜么？”

周围的人疯狂的起哄，过量的酒精和昏暗的灯光让他们并没有认出来这个轻浮调戏小男生的小胡子男人是Tony.Stark，而被调戏的一方嘴边叼着的烟直接掉到了地上，忽然露出了仿佛死了爹的惊恐表情。Σ（OдO‖)

他慢慢的掏出口袋里的一沓钞票，随意点了点，嘴唇微张的忘记合上，他拽起Tony垂在身侧的手贴在了自己的脸颊上，他颤抖了一下，好似被手心的温度灼伤。他把Tony的拇指关节送到嘴边磨蹭了两下，然后发狠的咬了一口。

Tony的嘴角直抽，忍着痛没有条件反射的一下子把手抽回来，挑着眉梢继续任由Peter犯傻。周围的人们似乎觉得这不知道哪来的大款就要成功约到Peter了，开始渐渐往周围散去。

就在此时，Peter那昏昏沉沉的大脑在经过漫长混沌的思考后终于确定了这个说着要买他一宿的人就是他那个三个月没见仿佛死了的爹。

他一跃而起，抖掉了口袋和裤腰里的美刀，耳边的钻石耳钉也掉到地上闪了两下光芒不知道滚去了哪个角落。

他甚至不敢再回头确认一眼，急匆匆的离开了人群，冲向酒吧的卫生间。

他落荒而逃。

还未散尽的人群又开始起哄，嘲笑Tony不仅没钓到人，还吓得人家像被踩了尾巴的猫。

Tony摊手，并不在乎被人抢着的满地钞票，追随着Peter离开的脚步。

“Friday，别让人来打搅。”

“Yes，boss.”

他不觉得自己被拒绝了，对他来说，这是个邀请。

 

 

Tony推开酒吧卫生间的门，他并没有看见Peter，不知道在哪个隔间里面猫着。顺着隔间一个一个走过去，然后敲响被反锁隔间“嘿，你掉厕所里了吗？”

隔间的门打开，探出一张他不认识的脸，这人也一脸懵逼看着Tony说道：“老兄，这里这么多坑你非要等我这个么？”然后一脸微妙的盯着Tony，快步离开了卫生间。

“噗嗤……”

旁边隔间传出来绷不住的笑声。

Peter捂着嘴从隔间里面走出来，看着Tony一脸便秘的表情去锁上了卫生间的门。

“well，现在应该不会再有别人了吧……”

Peter走到水池旁打开水龙头，接了一捧水扑在自己的脸上。水花飞溅的沾湿了他的衬衫和额发，顺着鬓角滴滴答答的砸在洗手台上。他抬起头，双手撑着洗手台，看着镜子里衣衫不整的自己。Tony出现在他背后，手臂从他的腋下穿过，拧上吵闹的水龙头。

“所以说你从我身边逃开，这三个月，就这样过？”

他们通过镜子凝视对方，短暂的沉默的沉默后Tony开口说道。

“我以为，你已经不在乎我在干什么了。”Peter扯出一个疲惫的微笑。大量的酒精让他的脑子此时仍然昏昏沉沉，他甚至有些控制不住小腿在打颤。不过这样也不错，这样才让他有了对话的勇气。

“而且不是我逃开的，是你推开我的。”Peter继续说着，“我清楚你在想什么，甚至比你自己还清楚。”

他的嗓子微微嘶哑，声线带着说不出的意味。像是猫爪子划在玻璃板上，而那玻璃板就是Tony.Stark的心。

“我一直在看着你，”Peter絮絮叨叨的继续说着，“你吃饭的时候睡觉的时候开车的时候开会的时候做实验的时候只要我在你身边的时候我都在看着你，要说这个世界上谁最了解你Friday称第二我称第三那就绝对没人敢称第一了。哦Mrs.Potts可能算一个但是你们三年前分手之后她就再没来过家里所以她可不知道你现在已经不爱吃草莓甜甜圈该爱吃糖霜的的。不对Friday也不是人所以我还是第一……”

Tony看着Peter低垂着眼眸嘴里说个不停，双手从背后环绕到胸前，慢慢给他系上衬衫的纽扣。

Peter忽然就住嘴了。

有水滴顺着Peter的下颚淌下，滴在Tony的手背上。Tony的视线从Peter的肩膀越过去，透过镜子看见Peter泛红的眼角，才知道落下来的是男孩子的泪水。

“我以为你这辈子都不会再管我了……”Peter微微哽咽着说道。

“我不会的，你知道。”

“你会的！你当然会！”Peter转身推开Tony想要给他擦眼泪的手，激动的喊着。

“你这辈子最最最擅长的事情就是逃避！当年你差点死掉的时候都没有打算告诉我！就想抱着你那堆破铜烂铁把我隔离开甚至还立了什么狗屁的遗嘱留给我一大堆没用的钱！我知道你是不想看见我抱着你哭可是你有没有想过我从你抽屉缝里翻出来那个破遗嘱的时候我是什么感受！天要塌了！你懂吗！你不懂！”

Peter的话向具象化的利剑一样扎进Tony的胸口，他并不想阻止Peter的发泄。看他颤抖的肩膀，止不住的眼泪，这都是他赋予他的压力，快要把这孩子逼疯了，快要把他们两个都逼疯了。

“你只想把什么最好的给我如果可以的话你甚至想把整个世界都买下来塞给我！可你根本就没有问过我的想法就自以为是把什么都给我！没错你可以不在乎我的想法因为只要是你给的我全都可以接受因为你就是我的整个世界！你看，这些你根本想都没有想过对不对？我什么都不在乎我只是抬头就想看见你！我只是……我只是爱着你……”

Peter抽泣着大口喘气，一段喊叫过去后让他的大脑严重缺氧。Tony赶紧上前拥住他，不断地顺着他的脊椎一下一下帮他平复呼吸。

“我知道你在乎别人看我的眼光却并不在乎自己……我也知道你不直白的拒绝让我自己离开是因为怕伤害我……可是这些我也不在乎啊……我他妈都顶着风向你走了九十九步了，你就不能向我走一步吗……”

Peter侧着头枕在Tony的肩膀上，他闻着大衣上熟悉的味道。他总觉得在Tony身上有种什么专属的味道。不是香水不是沐浴液，也不是体香，甚至说不上是好闻还是难闻，但是他就是喜欢的不得了，而且就只有他闻得到。他偷偷把它命名为喜欢的人的味道。

 

“我现在已经明确的知道了你不在乎别人的眼光了，但是我现在有了别的看法。”

Peter愣了一下，眩晕的大脑半片空白，另半片浆糊一般的搅在一起，费劲的思考着Tony的话。

他离开温暖的肩膀望向Tony的脸。

Tony收起墨镜塞进口袋里，用食指关节挑起Peter的下巴。

“你知道他们看向你的是什么样的眼光么？”

Tony的手指顺着Peter的下巴向下滑动。

“那姑娘望向你的眼神，像是要啃你的喉结。”

衬衫领口被翻了过来，露出半个口红印。

“还有凑过来脸，是在向你邀吻。”

刚刚被他系上的纽扣被他用极慢的速度解开。

“他们摸着你的锁骨就是想让扒光你的衣服。”

Peter有些害怕，刚刚嚣张的样子像泡泡一样飞升不见，因为Tony忽然向他展示了隐藏多年的一面，直接把他吓回原形。

“别说了！”他赶紧伸手捂住了Tony的嘴，然而还不到一秒钟他就尖叫着把手闪了回来。

他微凉的掌心被什么温暖潮湿的东西轻轻划过，细腻的触感被中枢神经捕捉犹如过电一般迅速散布全身。他不敢相信的睁大了双眼，而Tony好整以暇的观察着他的神情，本人却一脸正直的没有半分掺假。掌心口水印此时散发的凉意正不断提醒着他刚刚发生了什么，他感觉脸上的温度正在急剧升高。

“居然还有人给你塞钱？嗯？”Tony的手此时已经搭在了Peter的腰带上。

“你给的钱是最多的……”Peter捂着手心小声的说道。

Tony无法抑制的笑了起来：“所以听起来我成功的买下了你的过夜权？”

他看着粉红的颜色正慢慢占据Peter的脸颊，仿佛那个乖了十年的好孩子又回来了，然而他浑身散发的酒气和烟味不断的刺激着Tony回想起刚刚在酒吧内看到的画面，以及那些赤裸裸的眼神。

“你还没有回答我最初的问题，你每天都是这么过的？”

Tony把Peter摁在洗手台上，看着Peter四处躲闪的眼神很是不满。他伸手捏住Peter的下巴，强迫他对上自己的视线。

“刚才不是很能耐吗？”

Peter的衬衣纽扣已经被他全部解开，他单手伸向Peter的腰带，毫不费力的解开腰带抽出来，然后不顾Peter软绵绵的挣扎把他的双手牢牢系在背后。

“喝酒。”

“抽烟。”

“还打耳洞？”

Tony对着Peter露出了一个令他恐惧万分爸爸般的微笑。

“我看你就欠被做到哭！”

tbc.


End file.
